In modern building construction, most wall fixtures, such as towel racks, sinks, medicine cabinets, ceiling light fixtures and moldings, to name a few, are anchored to the wall by securing the fixture to a wooden block located horizontally between the vertical wall studs between the ceiling members or vertically parallel to the wall studs. The wood block is normally of the same dimensions, or wider, as the wall studs, but cut in length to fit snugly between two adjacent studs. The wood block is nailed on each end to secure the block to the studs. The studs and the wood block are covered with wallboard or dry wall and the fixture is then attached by means of nails or screws through the wallboard and into the horizontal face of the wood block.
This invention is based on a recognition that the use of wood blocks as a means for anchoring fixtures to a wall is an inefficient method. One problem associated with the use of wood blocks is that it is very time consuming during construction to cut and fit each block between two adjacent studs. Depending upon the length of the fixture, it may be necessary to put two blocks in series between adjacent pairs of wall studs. Each wood block must fit securely between the two adjacent wall studs, which requires precise measuring and cutting of the wood block.
A second problem associated with the use of wood blocks is that the amount of force or weight that can be placed on the block is limited. When an excessive amount of force or weight created by the size of the fixture is exerted upon the wood block, the wood block has a tendency to pull out from between the two adjacent studs, therefore causing the fixture to not be securely anchored to the wall or the screws or nails can all pull out from the block.
A third problem associated with the use of wood blocks is that since the wood block is normally of the same size as the wall studs, the horizontal surface to which the fixture is secured is relatively narrow. Because this face is so narrow, it can be difficult to find the wood block when attempting to attach the fixture once the wall lining is in place. Also, depending on the height of the fixture, it may be necessary to install a number of wooden blocks vertically between two adjacent studs in order to secure the top and bottom of the fixture.
A final problem associated with the use of wood blocks is that since the blocks are made of wood they have a tendency to crack or splinter under excessive weight or force. If a wood block is pulled loose or crack, or splinter, it can require considerable time and expense to repair, which would include the removal of the wall panels.
Thus, there exists a need for construction blocking that is easy and quick to install and can support a considerable amount of weight.